


Gone

by EverythingGood



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingGood/pseuds/EverythingGood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you really make a relationship work if you have to act like you aren't together most of the time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mmm god, right there" Ali moaned feeling Ash's soft hands pressing into her back. They had just got done there second work out of the day. They were in Portugal for about three days now but really only saw the practice field.

"Ali, you are super tense" she continued to rub her thumbs deep into her skin earning moans here and there from the girl beneath her.

"I know." Ali closed her eyes feeling more relaxed

"Baby maybe you should go see the trainer, they might be able to loosen you up a little more then I can" Ash said in Ali's ear pressing a light behind her ear Ali turned her head to the side

"You want a strangers hands all over my skin, when it can be yours instead" she said with a smirk Ashlyn sat up and ran her fingertips down her entire back registering what Ali said

"No, I don't want anyone else's hand on you." She leaned down and started leaving kisses down Ali's spine Ali but her lip feeling her girlfriends lips making there way down her back "Babe we can't"

"Why not?" Ashlyn asked biting Ali's skin light before bringing her lips to the back of Ali's next

"Because we have to go to dinner with the team, we can't be late.." She paused trying to find strength to continue her stubbornness "we aren't even suppose to be together right now"

Ali was right. Ashlyn was suppose to be at the trainers getting her hand looked at. She knew her hand was fine but the coach wanted to make sure she was 100% before thinking about starting her this tournament. Ashlyn laid her forehead against Ali's back and gave her one last kiss

"Your right, we should start getting ready" she got off Ali and started to go through her bag to pull out a out fit for tonight. She went for black joggers and a grey tee. She placed the outfit on the bed and took her sports bra, boyshorts, and towel with her

"I'm gonna hop in the shower, take a nap. You need one." She said and kissed her cheek before walking into the bathroom

"Okay" Ali smiled and rolled on her back and closed her eyes when she heard the shower turn on. She pulled the covers to cover her bare chest just in case Whitney walked into the room. She knew Ashlyn probably threatened her to not because this was the first time they have got to spend one and one time with each other since they've been here. Ashlyn took a longer shower then she intended to. When she got out and opened the door to let some of the steam out she could hear a faint snore from Ali. She smiled and slid on her sports bra and boy shorts then wrapping her towel around her head before walking out of the bathroom. She took in the sight before her, Ali was laying on her back with on arm over her head, the covers pooled around her waist. It took every ounce in her not to get onto of Ali and claim her. She walked to the side of the bed and ran her fingers through her hair then her thumb over her eyebrow before leaning down and connecting there lips for a moment

"Babe, it's time to wake up." All Ash got was a groan and Ali rolling onto her side facing Ashlyn. "Alex, you need to wake up. Dinner is in 30 minutes" Ali finally opened her eyes and saw that Ash was in her bra and underwear

"That's not fair" Ali said looking up at her girl, earning a look of confusion from Ash "Your just in you bra and underwear, looking all hot" Ali pulled down Ashlyn down ontop of her rolling them so she was ontop of Ash.

"Oh really?" Ash said with a smirk "But what about you? You are literally ontop of me with nothing but panties on" she slid her hands down to Ali's butt giving a squeeze earning a moan from her "That's not fair" she said biting her lip looking up at her Ali leaned down whispering in Ash's ear

"Can we skip dinner, I'd rather eat you out instead" giving Ashlyn's earlobe a nip at the end to help her out then sliding her hand down Ash's stomach and into her underwear. She quickly got flipped to her back with Ash's lips on hers and her hands starting to slide off her underwear.

Ashlyn groaned and pulled back moving her lips to Ali's neck then slowly dragging them down her torso to the inside of her thighs. She bit the sensitive skin causing Ali to moan and arch her back a little bit off the bed. Ash's lips where back on Ali's connecting them in a rough kiss while she slid her hand into Ali's panties

"Fuck baby your so wet" she slide her middle finger through her slit teasing her entrance then sliding her fingers over her clit rubbing slowly

"Baby don't tease me, fuck me baby" she moaned out against the skin of Ash's neck. Ash kept rubbing her clit slowly

"How do you want me to fuck you?" Ash said pulling back looking down at Ali grinding her hips into her "Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers, my tongue.." She whispered in her ear before running her fingers through her wetness "or both" she froze when she heard the door open

"ASH, unlock the door!" Whitney yelled from the hallway.

"Fuck" they both say up feeling way too worked up.

"Go jump in the shower I'll get you clothes to wear to dinner." Ash spoke kissing her one last time before getting dressed. She went to the door when Ali closed the bathroom door unlocking it

"You have really bad timing" she said glaring at Whit as she walks in going straight to her suitcase digging through it.

"Please don't tell me I caught you in the middle of it" she tried to sound disgusted but it wouldn't have been the first time she had since they started dating. Her and Ash always roomed together if they both made the roaster so Whit had her fair share of walking in on them when she wasn't suppose to be.

"At least you locked the door this time unlike England" she gagged getting flashback "one and only time I'll see your naked ass" Ash laughed and through a pair of socks at Whit

"Whatever. You do it to yourself" she started messing with her hair before just throwing a beanie on her head "what are you doing here anyway I thought you were exploring with Morgan and Megan?"

"Well we did, then Morgan had to call boo boo and Megan wanted to take a nap before dinner so I here I am" Whit shrugged and found what she was looking for "But now I'm going to Sydney and Abby's room to play poker, so see you are dinner I'll save you too a seat" Whit said on her way out the door.

Ashlyn laughed and laid on the bed waiting for Ali to get done her shower. She heard the shower turn of and then the door open. She looked up at Ali and took her in. Ash smiled and closed her eyes again

"Is it okay if I wear these Ash?" She said holding up a pair of tech sweats and a plain v neck t shirt. Ashlyn nodded and sat up grabbing her phone off the nightstand. She flipped through her social media accounts waiting for Ali to get done getting ready. 30 minutes later Ali came back out of the bathroom looking good in her clothes.

"You look better in my clothes than I do in them" she said standing up wrapping her arms around her waist leaning in to kiss her. Ali pulled away before it could deepen

"Are you ready to go?" Ash asked

"Yeah but can we swing by my room? I need to grab my purse." Ashlyn nodded in response and grabbed her hand. She knew it would only last until they got into the elevator to go downstairs. After they grabbed Ali's purse from her room the joined the others in the lobby waiting for the bus to take them to dinner.

Ali and Ash distanced themselves from each as soon as they got to the group. They kept things professional when around the other girls even though everyone knew they were together. The last thing they wanted was to bring drama to this team.

"Save me a seat on the bus I'm running to the bathroom before we leave. Heard its a 30 minute ride." Ash said to Ali before walking off to use the bathroom. Ali got on the bus and sat behind Sydney and Megan who were already laughing about something. She sat in the aisle seat leaving the window seat open for Ash knowing she would want it. She started scrolling through Instagram on her phone waiting for Ashlyn to get on

"Alright I grabbed us a water for the ride" Ashlyn said stepping over Ali to sit down putting the water in the cup holder between them. "What are they laughing about?" She asked referring to Syd and Alex

"Not sure they have to been since I got on" Ali just shrugged and put her phone in her purse leaning her head on Ashlyn shoulder "I'm still sleepy" she said yawning

"Take a nap, I'll wake you up when we get there" Ashlyn said leaning her head against Ali's for a moment before pulling out her phone pulling up Twitter reading Sydney's tweets getting insight of why her and Alex were laughing. The bus ride was mostly quiet and fairly short.

"Babygirl, wake up" Ash whispered in Ali's ear. Ali opened her eyes looking out the window looking to see were there were. "This is cute" Ali commented on the restaurant building.

They shared a dinner with their teammates they called friends. But Ali and Ash were on their own little world for the most of it. Stealing glances or small unnoticeable touches.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mark up!" Ashlyn yelled at her defensive line. They were having a half field scrimmage, Ashlyn loved when she got the chance to do these. She loved the pressure that it brought on her that everyone who has the ball could take a shot on goal. 

Abby took a shot at the goal Ashlyn just had enough time to jump up getting enough ball to send it over the crossbar bar, when she landed she felt her hand starting to pulsate. She knew immediately that it was her finger that just got recently operated on. "Shit shit shit shit" 

Ashlyn caught Jill's attention. She approached Ashlyn "What happened" 

Ashlyn shook her head shaking her hand "Nothing I'm fine." 

"Just to be safe go see the trainer, I don't need to for the next drill anyway." Jill said and she pointed to the trainer on the side line. 

Ashlyn stepped off the pitch and walked over to the trainer. Ali was on the other side of the field doing sprints with the rest of the team. 

She sat down on the bench as the trainer started taking off her glove seeing blood start to drip. She knew she reopened her scar on her finger. Though it was a minor injury and required four or five stitches the trainer said she was done for the day and told her to go into the locker room to get stitched up. 

She was angry. She knew she definitely wouldn't get a start now that her whole side of her ring finger was split back open. She didn't say anything to trainer who was stitching her up "I'll be right back I need to get more tape" she nodded in response. Ashlyn zoned out until she heard foot steps coming her way. They didn't sound like sneakers walking on the floor more like cleats, she looked up and smiled and saw her princess. 

"What happened?" Ali asked looking down at Ashlyn letting her hand rest on her shoulder 

"I busted open my finger again when I saved a shot" Ashlyn didn't look up at Ali, she knew she couldn't look at Ali right now. "What are you doing her? Practice isn't over"

"I needed to ice my knee all that sprinting made my knee swell" she said holding up her bag of ice in her hand "Is it going to be okay? Do you need surgery again?" She asked Ashlyn immediately shaking her head. Ali sat next to her sliding her arm around her comforting her girlfriend until she started hearing a bunch of foot steps coming their way. Ali stood back up "Come by my room later we'll talk" Ashlyn nodded and watch Ali walk with the other girls to get changed. 

After getting taped up and released from the trainer she went to grab her stuff to headed back to the hotel. 

When Ashlyn made it back to her room to find half the team in her room hanging out. She didn't want to be around that many people. In all honesty she just wanted to be with Ali. She pulled out her phone and gave Ali a quick text

Hey, you in your room? Half the team is in mine. I need to get away - Ashlyn 

She slid her phone back in her pocket joining the conversation again waiting for a reply. She didn't have to wait long for a reply 

Yeah, just got in. Door is open love - Ali. 

She told her she was on her way. She grabbed a change of clothes with her and excused her self from everyone. She went to the next floor up where Ali's room was. She saw her door cracked open. She walked in and closed the door behind her. 

"Hi baby" Ash smiled seeing her girlfriend sitting against the headboard of the bed. She climbed on the bed and laid her head on Ali's lap. Ali's fingers threaded through her hair relaxing her immediately. "How's your hand?" 

Ashlyn closed her eyes "it's fine. I just hurts if I bend it or touch it." She sat up and sat on the edge of the bed "It just sucks you know, I was feeling so good. I was finally back to myself" she took a deep breath and continued "And this just sets my back, once again." She hung her head. 

Ali scooted closer to her and wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her around her  
"Baby, you'll get over this. Don't let this get your hopes up." She kissed the side of her neck "And did you know you are the hottest keeper in the world?" That earned a small laugh from Ashlyn 

"The whole world, huh?" Ali nodded and kissed her neck again and brought her lips to her ear

"The. Entire. World" she whispered in her ear and squeezed her a little tighter. Ash leaned into her 

"Let's get out of here" she said turning her head to look at her "explore this beautiful place" Ali nodded and got up from the bed. 

"So where to?" Ali asked when they got outside of the hotel. Ashlyn shrugged "Well, I know there is a beach near by" 

Ashlyn's eyes lit up as soon as Ali said the word beach "You know my weakness Alex" 

They found the beach it was only 20 minutes away from the hotel. It was private enough that Ali allowed Ashlyn to have her arm around her waist while they sat on the sand and watched the waves. "I really cherish these times with you Ashlyn" she said with sincerity 

Ashlyn smiled and kissed the side of her head "So do I princess." 

They stayed there until it got dark. On there way back they picked up some Italian ice. Ashlyn took a picture of Ali and herself while they were sitting down eating the Italian ice. Ali was feeding her some of her Italian ice and when she was going to put it on instagram Ali caught on a stopped her "You can't put it on instagram" 

Ashlyn looked up from her phone "Why not?" 

"You know why. Its too couplely" she said and saw Ashlyn jaw clenched as soon as she spoke "and this is not in our diet and we aren't really suppose to be out" she said holding up her Italian ice. Ashlyn gave her a soft smile. 

Ashlyn was quiet the rest of the walk back to the hotel. When they reached Ali's room she went to tug Ashlyn into her room but Ash stood her ground "I think I'm just gonna go to my room tonight. I'm tired and kinda injured" she leaned in and kissed her on the cheek "I love you, night" 

Ali grabbed Ashlyn by her hips pulling against her "I know you aren't leaving without giving me a goodnight kiss" Ali smirked 

"Right how could I forget princess" Ashlyn leaned in and connected their lips, immediately falling into the kiss. She had forgotten why she didn't want to stay tonight as the kiss got deeper and she got pulled into her room. Ali started unbuttoning her pants sliding her fingers along her skin above her boyshorts "Baby, I gotta go" she said between kisses. 

Ali sighed and pulled away rebuttoning Ash's pants "Okay" she pecked her one more time "I love you" 

Ashlyn smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you in the morning." When she left she took a deep breath leaning against the closed door for a moment. 

Ashlyn opened her door to her room and plopped down on her bed face first "Well hello" Whit said 

Ashlyn rolled on to her back and looked over at Whitney who was putting the book she was reading on the night stand. "I think me and Ali are taking huge steps back" 

Whit sat up "What do you mean? You guys seemed good yesterday?" 

Ashlyn sat up and crossed her legs "we went to this beach today and it was great to have that time together." She scratched the back of her neck "And after we went to this little ice cream shop" Whit's eyes went big 

"You ate ice cream while at camp are you crazy?" 

"No, we got Italian ice but that's beside the point" she took out her phone from her pocket and continued "and when we were eating I took a picture of her and I then went to post it on instagram but she stopped me" 

"Okay... I'm not following" Whit looked confused Ashlyn tossed her phone that had the picture on the screen "oh, okay now I'm caught up" 

"Yeah and she said I couldn't post it because it seemed 'too couplely'" she used air quotes to prove her point "and then tried to save herself by saying it wasn't in our diet" 

"Ash.. She just scared" Whit said "I don't think you should take it to heart." She threw her phone to Ash "and plus it isn't in your diet to eat Italian ice, I'm jealous." 

Ash laughed and got up from the bed to jump into Whits "I guess your right. Thanks" 

The rest of the night was spent between two best friends sharing stories and jokes. Ashlyn was still worried in the back of her mind. She hoped that after Ali told her family about their relationship she would stop trying to hide that they were together. She understood why they needed to keep it that way at camp and during the spirit season since it was their job. She just wished Ali was as ready as she was to not give a fuck what people thought. She wanted to proudly show off her girl. 

'I love you babygirl, sleep good' she sent Ali before turning in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm already one working on the next chapter. I hope I get it done a lot quicker than I did this one! Tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

"Holy fuck" Ashlyn moaned loudly after Ali bringing to her third orgasm of the night. This was there first night back home in DC. They didn't waist any time rediscovering each other's bodies. Especially with Ashlyn's stitches getting taken out the day before coming home. 

"I forgot how good you tasted" she said as she kissed up Ashlyn's body reaching her lips connecting their lips in a deep kiss. 

"God, I love being home." Ash said as she wrapped her arms around Ali 

"Mmm me too baby" she said laying lazy kisses on Ashlyn's neck. Ashlyn flipped Ali onto her back. 

Ashlyn's lips started leaving kisses down Ali's body. She took her time leaving bite marks in places no one else could see earning moans from her. She made her way down the rest of her body. She settled between her legs kissing her inner thighs. Ali threaded her fingers through her hair pulling her head closer to where she needs it. 

She ran her tongue through Ali's slit up to her clit then wrapping her lips around it sucking on the bundle of nerves softly "fuck" Ali could be barely get out. She slid her hand up her stomach and covered one of her breast with her hand squeezing it. She used her other hand and slid two fingers into Ali. 

Ali threw her head back arching her back when Ashlyn slid her fingers into her. She started pumping her fingers slowly while her tongue worked her clit. "Baby faster" Ali demanded before tangling her fingers back into her hair pulling slightly causing Ashlyn to moan against her skin. 

"Fuck" she rolled her hips along with the movements of Ash's hand riding her fingers trying to control the pace but Ashlyn's other hand found her hip pushing it back down on the bed taking back control moving her fingers deeper into her curling them whenever she felt her start tightening around her fingers then slowed back down trying to prolong her orgasm "I swear to god Ash" 

Ashlyn smirked and continued with her movements "It's not nice to swear Alex" she whispered into her ear biting the lobe before bring her lips to Ali's sliding her tongue into her mouth. Ali gained control again and rolled Ash onto her back and started riding her. Ash wasn't surprised she did this. If Ali didn't get her way she would take it into her own hands. Ash didn't mind though she thought It was sexy watching her girlfriend ride her fingers and climax ontop of her. 

It didn't take long for Ali to climax after taking control. She moaned out Ashlyn's name so loud the neighbors could probably hear. Ash sat up and pressed her lips to hers, slowly removing her fingers from inside of Ali gaining on more moan from her. 

They found themselves lost in their kiss getting worked up against until Ali pulled away "Baby I don't think I can last another round" she laughed and pushed Ash back down on the bed laying next to her on her side letting her hand trace her tattoos on her arm. 

Ash watched Ali's fingers lazily traced her tattoos then bringing her eyes up to Ali's moving some hair out of her face "You make me extremely happy" 

Ali blushed and tucked her head into the crook of Ashlyn's neck kissing it softly "me too baby" Ashlyn wrapped her arm around her and pulled the covers over their bodies that had pooled at the end of the bed with all their activities they were having. It didn't take long for both of them to fall into a deep sleep. 

When Ashlyn woke the next morning she automatically reached out for Ali to scoot closer to her but she found an empty side of the bed. She sat up and yawned looking at the clock, 9am still too early. She laid back down staring up at the ceiling until her heard movement downstairs and the smell of bacon cooking. She got up and threw on a pair of shorts and a sports bra. She stopped by the bathroom to brush her teeth really quick when she got done she looked into the mirror and saw the bite marks that Ali left on her abs laughing 

She made her way downstairs seeing her girlfriend in her old UNC jersey cooking breakfast. She smiled and walked up behind her wrapping her arms around her waist Ali immediately leaning back "morning princess" she kissed the side of her neck "Have I ever told you how much I love it when you wear my jerseys?" She smiled and slipped away seeing Ali already made her coffee and had it waiting for her. 

"Morning love. And yes at least once or twice. Egg white omelette and bacon good for breakfast?" Ashlyn nodded taking a sip of her coffee moaning enjoying it. Ali cocked of her eyebrows "that good, huh?" 

"Oh yeah" she replied sitting back in her seat watching her girl get their food on the plates. Her jersey rode up on Ali's hips showing her black lace panties that she was wearing getting Ashlyn's attention. Ali caught her staring. 

"Like what you see?" Ali laughed and placed her plate down in front of her 

"Most definitely." Ash said bring Ali into a kiss before she started eating. 

They found themselves taking a nap on the couch after breakfast. Ali was laying ontop of Ashlyn with her arms wrapped around her. They were both still tired from last night and the traveling. 

Ash woke up first. She didn't want to disturb Ali who was still sleeping on her chest. She turned on the tv and started watching sportcenter. Ali started to stir in her sleep Ash starting running her hands up and down her back softly rubbing it. 

Ali readjusted herself ontop of Ashlyn. "What do you want to do today?" She asked yawning after 

"This" she said sliding her hands under her jersey running her hands up and down her bare back. 

"As much as I would love that, we need to get out." Ali sighed tucking her head into Ashlyn's neck "how about we go see my parents? I want to go see Apollo." She asked 

"Okay babe. Go call them I'm gonna jump in the shower." Ali got off of Ashlyn and and grabbed her phone "come join when your done" Ash said in passing squeezing her ass too. 

After their longer than usual shower and getting ready it was already noon. Ali told her parent they would be their around 1ish just to give them a cushion. Ali loved being so close to her family again after spending 4 years in Germany, it felt good only living 25 minutes away. And sharing that with Ashlyn was the best part. To show her where she grew up and where her and Kyle would play. She always found something new to tell her each time they went to her parents. Ash didn't mind it, she loved hearing the stories. 

Ashlyn was sitting on the couch waiting for Ali per usual. She didn't mind it though she always looked beautiful so it was always worth the wait. Her phone started ringing she looked to see who it was "hey Kyle. Were you trying to get Ali?" 

"No no, you are exactly the person I wanted to talk to" Kyle said. He sounded like he was in a car 

"Okay, what can I do for you brother?" She asked 

"I need you to stall Ali, I'm coming home for the weekend and I was going to surprise you both but I just got off the phone with dad and he said you two were coming over for dinner so I need you in it" Kyle paused to give the cab driver the address to his parents "so can you take your time getting ready or stop off at the store or something. I just need an hour." 

Ash laughed "Of course I can. Stalling is my specialty" Ali was coming down the stair giving her a weird look "Okay 'Chris' I'll let you know my next week off" she made she Chris was exaggerated so Kyle would pick up 

"She's with you isn't she?" Kyle asked 

"Yupp" Ash said watching Ali put on her shoes and get her purse ready 

"Well just remember an hour" Kyle said "I'll see you later, love you" 

"Love you too" Ash ended the call and slid her phone into her pocket so Ali didn't see it was Kyle. 

"What did Chris want?" Ali asked digging in her purse for her Chapstick. 

"Uhh," Ash was bad at lying and was cursing Kyle for making her do this "he wanted to come up here for a visit and wanted to know when I had off from the spirit and the national team." She said not making eye contact with her 

"Oh cool that will be fun maybe I can see if Kyle can come out too and we could have a sibling vacay" Ash agreed "we need to get dates and let them know." 

"Yeah. We'll get the dates together tonight to let them know." Ash said "we need to stop by the liquor store and pick up wine or something for dinner" 

Ali nodded and stood up waiting for Ash "Okay we can do that" she checked her phone and looked up "Are you ready?" 

"Uhhh yeah" Ash stood up and tried to think of something to stall her "Alex" she grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer to her "Have I told you how sexy you are?" Ali blushed and shook her head 

"Shut up" she leaned up pressing their lips together, Ashlyn tilting her head to deepen the kiss. It didn't last long until Ali pulled away "Babe we need to go we are going to be late" 

Ashlyn looked at the time and saw she still needed to waste time. She grabbed her keys to her jeep. 

Ashlyn drove the speed limit behind a truck much to Ali's disapproval "Ash just go around him" Ali huffed out she was getting more impatient than herself

"It's fine, the store is right here" she turned off the main road and pulled into the parking lot of the liquor store. 

They took their time looking for a wine, well Ashlyn did anyways "Ash just pick one my parents don't care." She was starting to get frustrated at this point "thank you" she muttered under her breath when Ashlyn chose a wine. 

They were turning on Ali's parents road and Ashlyn saw a taxi pass her on the road and sighed in relief. Ali kept playing on her phone and showing her French Bulldogs she sees on instagram "alright we're here babe" she says putting her car in park grabbing the wine. 

"Mom, dad we are here" Ali said walking into the house Ashlyn trailing behind her 

"We're in the kitchen" her mother yelled 

"Alexandria Blaire Krieger, what brings you by?" Kyle said as soon as he saw her walk into the kitchen 

She almost dropped her bottle of wine to jump up into her brothers arms "KYLE!" She said "what are you doing here?" She asked getting down from his arms 

He shrugged "I heard there was a family dinner that I wasn't invited to, so I invited myself" he smiled and grabbed the wine "Ali you really know how to cater to a addicts" he laughed and placed on the counter to hug Ashlyn "it's so good to see you Ash and thank you." 

"No problem" she hugged him back walked back over to Ali with his arm around her 

"Oh you three are my favorites." Deb said looking at them lovingly. 

"Alright what do you want me to do" Ashlyn said while she let the siblings catch up with one another. 

"Oh sweetie don't worry about it. I would feel bad putting you to work." She smiled at the younger women "go out with them" she said pointing to Ali and Kyle on the deck in the back. 

Ashlyn smiled and joined them in the back yard with two glasses of wine and a water for Kyle and an Apollo following her close behind. 

"What no wine for me?" He joked and smiled at Ashlyn who took a seat right next to Ali handing her her glass of wine then kissing her cheek "You two are so cute" 

"We know" Ali smiled and kissed Ashlyn on the cheek. Ashlyn turned her head to give a quick peck to Ali's lips. 

They talked and caught up while wait for dinner to be ready. When Deb called them in everyone took their usual seat. Ali and Ashlyn sat next to each other. Ashlyn's hand found her thigh resting there like she always did when they sat next to each other. Dinner was full of fun conversation and the World Cup coming up in a few months. 

"Mom dinner was great" Kyle said laying his napkin on the table rubbing his stomach, 

"So Kyle do you want to stay with us in the city while you are here?" Ashlyn asked giving Ali's thigh a squeeze. 

"Are you sure that's okay, I mean, mom and dads is totally fine if you guys can't." Kyle said looking at Ali for confirmation 

"Kyle you know you are always welcome at the house" Ali says "and plus we can cause ruckus in the city if you do." She laughed 

"Okay I'm in!" He said and looked over at Ashlyn "I still owe you for earlier, I won't forget." 

"For what?" Ali asks looking between them too 

"Don't worry about it bro." Ashlyn said smiling "it's was no big deal." 

"Okay is someone going to fill me in here" Ali said "or naw?" 

"I asked Ash to stall you guys getting her as long as possible so I knew I would be here in time to surprise you" Kyle explained his sneeky plan to her "and she cut it close but she was successful" Ashlyn shrugged and kissed Ali's cheek before grabbing their plates and helping Deb clean up. 

"Umm Kyle, can I talk to you for a second?" Ashlyn asked him as him and his sister where watching the champions league on TV 

"Yeah." He got up and followed Ashlyn to Ali's old room. Ashlyn looked nervous she was fidgeting around "Ash, what's up?"

"I.. I" she took a deep breath and reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone pulling up a picture "I got a ring..."


	4. Chapter 4

"I.. I" she took a deep breath and reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone pulling up a picture "I got a ring..." 

"Oh my god!" Kyle said pulled Ash's phone out of her hands and looks at the picture. "When did you do buy it?" 

Ashlyn scratched the back of her neck "When we were in England I went out with Whit and just stumbled upon it" she said looking at Ali through the glass doors. She was having a glass a wine with her mother. "I wasn't planning on getting anything but it was too perfect not to get"

She really didn't have any intention on buying a ring. She always told herself that as soon as Ali felt comfortable enough to make their relationship public or not to try and hide their relationship, But when she saw it in one of the stores she couldn't pass it up, even if it was hella expensive. 

"Ash she will love it!" He said pulling her into a tight hug. "Do you plan on proposing soon?" 

When they pulled apart Ashlyn looked at her Nike covered feet shrugging "I don't know." 

"Ash" he put his hand on her shoulder "What's wrong?" 

"It's nothing." She said still not looking up from the ground "I'm probably just over thinking it." 

"You can talk to me Ash" he said softly "You know that right?" 

She nodded and took a deep breath "Its just, I have a feeling she will say no." She looked up at him fighting back the tears that were threatening to burst out "I feel like if I ask her and she says yes she can't hide our relationship anymore." 

"She just needs time Ash." He says but Ashlyn has heard that way too many times lately 

"She's had almost three years, how much longer does she need?" She felt her anger start to rise in her. "I'm not going to push her because that's wrong and selfish but come on, all the important people know, who cares what strangers think?" 

They both heard the door slide open when she was done they both turned seeing Ali walk towards them sitting on Ash's lap giving her a kiss on her cheek. Ash trying her best to hide her feelings. 

"What are you two up to?" Ali asks looking between them feeling an awkward tension between them "Did I interrupt something?" 

"No, we were just talking about getting tattoos together when you guys visit me in LA" Kyle smiled 

"Oh that would be fun." Ali said 

"Yeah I was thinking about getting an 'A' right here" Ashlyn leaned back and pointed to her lower hip smiling 

"You are sooo funny" Ali shook her head 

"Maybe I'll wait till we are married to get it" Ash said nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders seeing how she would react bringing up marriage. 

"Then in that case I'll get one too." Ali spat back and standing up. "Oh we need to figure out when we have off to get this vacation together" 

Ashlyn looked up at Ali confused "Huh?" 

"You were on the phone with Chris earlier and you said he wanted to come out here" 

"Ohhhh, I lied that was Kyle." Ashlyn looked at Kyle who was on his phone snapchatting 

"You two are sneaky" that earned Kyle and Ashlyn a smack on the arm

"Oww!" Ash and Kyle said in unison 

"So Kyle are you staying here or did you want to come stay with us in the city while we are here?" Ali asked looking at her big brother 

"I was planning staying here but if you are offering, I consider it." He joked 

"So go grab your stuff and throw it in the jeep, I'm getting tired" she said 

They said their goodbyes to their parents and made their way home. The ride home was full of stories of Ali and Kyle's childhood. When they got home Ashlyn plopped down on the couch along with Kyle. 

"I'm going to go make up the guest room for you." Ali said making her way upstairs 

"Why don't we go out tonight?" Kyle asked "I remember this bar you guys took me to the last time I was here" 

"Yeah I'm down to go, let me go ask princess" Ash said standing up 

She walked by the guest room seeing that it was already made up with fresh sheets so she made her way to their bedroom. 

"Hey Al, so Kyle wanted to see if we wanted to go out" she sat on the bed looking up at Ali who was folding laundry 

"We have training in the morning Ash" She placed the pile of clothes in the closet "Why don't we just watch a movie here and relax" 

"I forgot we had training." Ash said "We don't need go out" Ali climbed onto her lap wrapping her arms around her neck. 

"And just because my brother is here doesn't mean we can't.." She trailed off hearing footsteps coming their way "Have fun" she whispered into her ear biting down on her ear lobe pulling gently 

"Are you two decent" Kyle said walking in with his hand over his eyes "I don't want to be scared" 

"Oh shut up" Ali said throwing a pair of socks at him that were lying on the bed 

Kyle dodged the socks and laughed "So are we going out?" 

"Well I totally forgot we have training in the morning." Ash said wrapping her arms around Ali's waist "So why don't we just stay in tonight?" 

"Sounds good to me, what time is your training I might come with" Kyle asked leaning on the door frame 

"It's at 8am, but we leave around 7 and get breakfast" Ali said getting off of Ashlyn's lap 

They spent the rest of the night watching a movie downstairs all falling asleep before the movie was half over. Ash had a lot on her mind these past couple of weeks but she was trying not to let it get to her but she knew if things continued it would all come out at the wrong time and it scared her. But she needed to focus on the positive with their lives together but it was getting hard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for an update work has been crazy! I'll try and get the next chapter up by this weekend


	5. Chapter 5

"Whaaaat about this one?" Ali pointed out a black button up dress shirt. They were currently at H&M in the mall right out side of DC looking for an outfit for Ashlyn to wear to Ali's friends wedding from college that was at the end of the week.

"It's a wedding Al not a funeral I'm not going to wear all black." Ashlyn was bored she knew they weren't going to find anything she would want, and she would just wear the same suit she wore to Alex's wedding just with a tie that matched Ali's dress this time. 

"Well this is failing miserably.. Now let's go to Michel Kors so I can get a new purse" Ashlyn rolled her eyes and dragged her feet to their new destination 

"Right like you need a new purse." She huffed "You take up half the closet alone with your purses and heels" 

Ali shrugged "So?" 

Ashlyn shook her head "Well I'm going to look at the watches while you take forever" she pointed over to the case of watches and sunglasses earning a nod from Ali "Just call me when you are ready Al." 

Ali being Ali came up to Ash with three different bags in her hand "Which one?" 

"None of them." Ashlyn said seriously 

"Ash come on. I can't choose so you get the honor." Ali smiled brightly 

"Then it's my honor to chose none of them." Ashlyn reciprocated the smile but Ali's smile fell "Fine fine princess, the left one, it's more... You" 

"Okay, great!" Ali placed the other two purses back and came back to Ashlyn to see she was holding a watch "Oh you are giving me a hard time about buying purse but it's fine you get another watch?" 

"Yes that's exactly right." Ashlyn grabbed her purse that she was going to pay for and gave it to the lady behind the counter "I'll get these" 

"No Ash I'm going to buy it, you bought my last one" She said trying to dig out her credit card from her wallet in her purse that Ashlyn called that black hole but it was too late Ashlyn already swiped her card and was waiting to sign by the time Ali grabbed her card and ID

"Too late." She grabbed the bag and handed it to Ali "You don't get to pay but you'll carry them" 

"Thank you love" she said softly while they walked out of the store 

"So what color is your dress to Emily's wedding?" Ashlyn asked trying to see if she needed to buy a new tie 

"Like a peach color." Ali said looking around at the clothes at the store that they were in 

"Like this peach?" She asked holding up a light peach colored tie 

"No, it's a little darker." Ali looked around the table and picked the nearest colored tie and held it up "Like this, actually this is the exact color." 

"Great, I'll get it then." Ashlyn took it from 

"Aww are we going to match? How cute" she said running the edge of the tie along Ashlyn's jaw line 

Ashlyn smiled and took a step toward Ali "Not cute, hot" she corrected her girlfriend. They were being way to flirtatious to Ali's liking so she quickly changed that subject 

"Alright let's pay for this and go." She said grabbing the tie and walking to the register with Ashlyn following close behind her. 

When they got home Ashlyn put the stuff they bought in their room and came down to the kitchen seeing Ali making them lunch. Ashlyn wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close kissing her bare shoulder. 

"I don't want you to leave me." Ash pouted and rested her head on her shoulder watching her make the sandwiches. Ali was leaving for LA for a nike training club shoot. 

"Me either baby, but it's only for four days." Ali leaned back turning her head to kiss Ashlyn's cheek. 

"Exactly. What am I going to do for four whole days?" She walked to the other side of the island and sat on the stool throwing her hair in a bun "It's not fair, Kyle just left yesterday and now you have to leave me." 

"Miss me, and sit by the window hoping I'll just show up." Ali joked throwing a piece of lettuce at her

"You are sooo funny." Ashlyn shook her head "What time do we have to leave for the airport?" 

"By 5:30 my plane doesn't leave till 7 and there will be traffic." Ali walked over to Ashlyn's side and sat down sitting the two identical plates down in front of them "I still have to finish packing. You and Kyle kept me distracted." 

They ate silence stealing glances at each other. After they were both finished eating, Ashlyn started cleaning up the kitchen while Ali went upstairs to pack. When Ashlyn got done she checked the time, 2:30. She still had three hours left with her girl. She made her way upstairs to their room. When she got there she stood in the door way leaning on the frame watching her pack. She looked overwhelmed, 

"What the fuck am I missing?" She mumbled to herself loud enough for Ashlyn to hear across the room. Ali had her back towards Ashlyn, so she didn't know she was standing there "Three outfits, bras, underwear, makeup, shoes, and jewelry" she said out loud seeing if it would trigger something in her mind. 

Ashlyn decided to finally make her presence know "Maybe you are forgetting me?" Ali jumped as soon as Ashlyn spoke turning around with one of her hands over her heart

"Jesus Ash, you scared me." She walked over to Ashlyn and pulled her off of the door frame by her belt loops of her jeans "And maybe so." She leaned up kissing Ashlyn gently. 

Ashlyn immediately deepened the kiss pushing Ali back to the bed. Ali laid down pulling Ash ontop of her by her shirt then sliding her hands up her shirt breaking the kiss to slip it off of her. 

"I'm going to miss you" Ash said in between kisses 

"Mm me too baby." She said before flipping them, laying Ashlyn flat on her back. Ali quickly moved her lips to her neck nipping down it teasing her. Then she sat up without warning making Ashlyn open her eyes 

"Oh my god, I almost forgot to pack my toothbrush." Ali said finally remembering, it had bugging her. She looked down at Ashlyn who was a little upset that her girlfriend was still thinking about what she forgot to pack. 

"Really Alex?" she sat up sliding her hands up Ali's shirt running her fingertips along her ab's "You were thinking about your toothbrush right before we were going to have sex?" Her lips grazed her jaw line nipping at her skin 

"Of course not baby" Ali's fingers threaded through Ashlyn's hair pulling slightly. "Now give me a proper goodbye fuck." Ali smirked and pulled her lips back to hers lowering her hands to the front of her jeans sliding a hand into them. And Ashlyn made sure she didn't leave without the goodbye she deserved. 

They both woke up from the obnoxious alarm Ali set on her phone, Ashlyn grabbed it and read the time as she turned the alarm off, 4:15. She rolled over and started leaving kisses along her bare shoulder up to her ear whispering lightly into it "Babygirl, time to get up" 

"5 more minutes." Ali groaned pulling the sheets over her head 

"Hmm okay." She rolled out of the bed walking over to the closet grabbing fresh clothes to slip on. After getting changed she walked back out to the room taking in the sight of Ali sleeping. She was going to miss this the most. The simplest things like watching her sleep is what Ashlyn loved the most about her life. 

She let Ali sleep for a while longer but she knew if she let her sleep any longer she wouldn't make it to the airport on time. 

"Come on princess" she rubbed her back. Ali stirred a bit groaning trying to pull Ash back down to the bed "No no no, you need to get up. You have a plane to catch" 

"Ugh fine." Ali sat up letting the sheet fall from her chest pooling in her lap catching Ashlyn's attention. Ali was too tired to make an effort to cover herself up. 

"You need to get dressed or you aren't catching this plane" Ashlyn bit her lip finally finding the strength to break her gaze her at girlfriends body. She grabbed Ali's luggage and purse taking it downstairs. 

When Ali got downstairs they were already running five minutes late. Ashlyn already had Ali's luggage packed in her jeep. 

"Alright I'm ready." Ali said looking at Ashlyn who was leaning on the back side of the couch with her sunglasses on top of her head pushing back some on her hair "God you are beautiful, how did I get so lucky?" 

"Because you are hot and I thought we'd be hot together." Ashlyn said smiling kissing Ali's cheek before opening the front door to leave 

"Well duhh." Ali smiled and got in on the passenger side waiting for Ashlyn to get situated. Ali held Ashlyn's free hand on her lap while she drove. She didn't do this often but she wanted to feel as close to Ashlyn as possible while she could. She played it off that it didn't really bother her that she had to go LA without Ash with her but she really got use to having Ashlyn always around over the past two years. 

Ashlyn pulled into the car park at the airport. They sat in silence while music played softly in the background. Ali was the one to break the silence "So my plane lands at 11am on Tuesday, is that too early for you to pick me up?" 

"No, I'll be here bright and early" Ashlyn smiled at her. They looked at each other for a while until Ali grabbed the back of her neck pulling her in for a passionate kiss conveying all of Ali's feelings. Ashlyn knew she wasn't going to be able to kiss Ali in the airport so she made the best of it. She slipped her tongue into the kiss taking control of the kiss. After their makeout session that almost led to a quickie in the jeep Ashlyn carried her luggage into the airport with her. While she waited for Ali to get her ticket she looked at the departing flights slightly hoping her flight was delayed even though there wasn't any bad weather to cause it to. 

"I'll call you when I land." Ali said putting on her sunglasses. Both now wearing sunglasses hiding there sad eyes from eachother preventing one another from breaking down and crying "At least you have Whit and Kelley here to keep you busy" 

"Okay ba.. Al." She smiled "And yeah t'll be good catching up with them" she wrapped Ali up in a hug lifting her off the ground for a moment. When they broke apart Ash gave Ali a sad smile. 

Ashlyn waited for Ali to check through security to head out. When Ali disappeared into a crowd she started making her way back to her car. When she got to her jeep her phone vibrated, it was a text from Ali 

'Don't have too much fun while I'm away (:' 

Ashlyn laughed quickly replying 

'I'll try my best princess. Have a safe flight and don't forget to call me when you land. It's been awhile since we had phone sex.' 

'Just like old times. I'm boarding. I love you.' 

'I love you Ali.' 

She put knew she wasn't going to get a reply until she landed. She decided to call Whit on her way home to see if she want to grab dinner. She knew she needed some quality time with her best friend. She hadn't seen her since they were in Portugal which was almost a month ago.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey babygirl! How's LA treating you?" Ashlyn said. They had a Skype date. Ali was still in the clothes she wore to the photo shoot. She had full make up on but was in sweats. Ash didn't mind she always thought Ali looked good with or without makeup on. 

"It's good. I just miss my girl though" she smiled shyly into the camera giving Ash a wink before taking off her sweatshirt revealing her sports bra that she was wearing underneath "It's definitely hotter here." Fanning herself emphasizing her statement 

Ashlyn laughed shaking her head "That's not fair I want warm weather it's still in the 40's here." She frowned her eyes drifting to Ali's chest distracting her from what she was saying. 

"ASH!" Ali yelled

"Huh what" she snapped her eyes back up to her face "Oh sorry, I got distracted by your.." She paused glancing down "Assets." She smiled biting her lip. 

Ali shook her head grabbing a shirt pulling it over her head covering her torso revealing the penn state logo on the front "There, no more distractions." 

"Boo!" She pouted and sat back in her chair crossing her arms "I miss you Al," she said honestly 

"I know baby, so do I" she smiled "but I come home tomorrow morning, so that's exciting!" 

"Yay for waking up 8 am to train then go straight to the airport to pick up the love of my life." She ran her hands through her hair "I better be getting good welcome home sex for picking you up." She smirked

"I dont know baby depends on the jet lag." She smiled "It can get bad." 

"That's not fairrrr." Ashlyn pouted hearing Ali's phone go off Ali ignored it at first but then it went off again 

"Hold on Ash." She answered her phone rolling her eyes immediately. 

Ashlyn tuned her out while she was on her phone. She decided to go on her phone and update her Twitter. 

'Skype with @AlexBKrieger makes my day' 

She smiled and put her phone down waiting for her girlfriend to finish with whoever she was talking to.

"Sorry, it was my manager they were just going over the stuff from the shoot." She said putting her phone down next to her computer. She glanced at the time before turning her full attention back to her girlfriend. "I hate to do this but I have to go Ash. I have a dinner date with Kyle." She frowned 

She received the same sad frown from Ash. "Okay. Call me later?" Ali nodded "I love you say hi to Kyle for me." 

"I will, I love you too." She smiled and clicked the end button on her screen. 

Ash sat there for a second hearing her phone go off seconds after ending their Skype date together. 

'Saw your tweet by the way, seeing your smile makes my day ;)'

She smiled and sent Ali a snarky text back before slipping her phone in her pocket.   
\-----------------------------------------------

Ali was stuck in the middle seat on her plane back home. I guess that's what you when you forget to check in the night before. But in her defense it was Ash her kept her on the phone for three hours 

Ash had an early training session with the a couple of the spirit players. So she didn't have time to go back to their home to change. When she got to the airport she parked in the self park lot and walked into the baggage claim area looking at the board of the arrival flights. She pulled out her phone seeing which one was Ali's flight number, she looked through the board and saw it was on time and should be already here. She looked at the many belts seeing if they already had her flight unloaded. 

"I think you look better in my jersey than I do" Ash heard a familiar voice behind her. When she turned around she took in her girlfriend. She looked tired but she pulled off tired very well. She was dressed in leggings and an oversized shirt with her hair in a loose ponytail. Ash smiled at her 

"And I bet you can pull off my keeper jersey better than I can" she said wrapping her arms around her girlfriend giving her a hug but pulled away before Ali felt uncomfortable with the PDA "Actually I know you can" Ashlyn smiled at the memory of Ali wearing one of her jersey to bed one night with, but Ashlyn didn't let her keep it on for that long. 

"Maybe if your lucky I'll model it again one night." She smirked and turned towards the belt as it rang and started popping out luggage from her flight. 

After grabbing her luggage and Ashlyn immediately taking it out of her hand they made their way back to Ashlyn's jeep. 

"Are you hungry or do you just want to go home?" She said starting up her car 

"Umm I'm kinda tired, let's go home and nap then go out for dinner?" She countered and looked over at Ashlyn. 

"Okay sounds good." She leaned over and went to kiss Ali's cheek but Ali turned her head and met her lips with Ali's. Ali placed her hand on Ashlyn's cheek and deepened the kiss making Ashlyn smile against their lips. 

Ashlyn pulled away slightly "Keep kissing me like that and you won't be napping when you get home." She reconnected their lips sliding her hand onto Ali's hip playing with the hem of her shirt. 

"Who said I wanted to nap right away?" She bit her bottom lip tugging on it gently before pulling away "Now get me home so you can welcome me home properly." She smiled and pecked Ash's lips one more time. 

"Yes ma'am" she said and pulled out of her parking spot, driving a little faster than normal. 

After they got home and gave each other a bunch of welcome home orgasms. Ash found herself with Ali wrapped up in her arms with her head rested in the crook of her neck feeling the steady breaths on her neck as she ran her hands up and down her bare back while she slept. She always cherished these moments. 

"I'm going to marry you one day" she whispered and kissed the top of her head closing her eyes falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhh, Hello. Sorry for going M.I.A for such a long time. Well, heres an update..... Sorry again, hopefully I can get my updates more consistent.

Ashlyn began her pregame ritual of wrapping tape around her wrist while sitting the corner with her headphones in blasting music into her ears. They were in the locker room of the visiting team at the Houston Dash. She took her time making sure it was done right. On the other side of the locker room sat Ali who was lacing up her boots trying to break them in before they go out on the field for warm ups. She's trying to push out all the noise and the dance moves coming from none other than Dunn. 

"Are you ready for this?" Ali questioned as she saw her removing her headphones from her ears. 

"Always" she shot a smirk looking up at he girlfriend who was towering over her since she was sitting down "more anxious than anything” she stood up in front of Ali keeping eye contact before feeling Ali reach for her hand

She was dragged into the bathroom area of the locker room by Ali. Everyone was in their own zone so they didn't notice the couple leave. “Babe, you’re going to do great!” she cupped her hand around her cheeks and leaned in to peck her lips gently. Ashlyn quickly deepened it. 

Ali pulled back and pressed there forehead together “I’m serious, you are doing to do amazing.” she pressed the front of her body flush against Ash’s causing her to close her eyes at the sensation 

“Thanks love” comes from Ashlyn with a slight shaky breathe

“You are going to get every save, a clean sheet, and laid tonight” She says with a smirk pulling away just before yelling into the direction of the rest of the girls “ALRIGHT LETS GO OUT FOR WARMUPS!” 

Ashlyn shakes her head and she gets in her own space again after her girlfriend took her out of it for a mini pep talk. 

 

“Shut down in the mid field, Lloyd and Brian are the biggest targets. Maser will come up the flank also” Ali told the huddle “Come on guys we got this, Spirit on three” she looks around “one, two, three SPIRIT!” 

It’s not until the 16th minute when Ali goes up to clear a ball out of the 18 and she instantly gets scared. She jogs over to her and can tell something is seriously wrong, the training staff and other players start crowding around. She backs up just watching trying to fight every instinct to not go over and pull her into her arms. 

Ella comes by her “She was out of it but she's asking for you” They look at each other knowing her statement wasn't for the two team mates to be there but for Ashlyn to be there as her girlfriend to console her while the trainers try to get an idea what they are working with. She takes a deep breath and begins to walk over everything blurring around her.

It’s not until after the game, at the hospital sitting next to Ali she releases that breath. She can tell she is hurting but she is sitting up joking with Kyle on FaceTime, that she just wanted to attention back on her from the parents 

“Ash you are going to have to wrap her in bubble wrap” he laughs and Ali pans the phone so its facing her “Jesus you look like a drown rat”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes “Thanks, I was trying to get here as soon as possible” she shakes her head and pulls her hair back into a sloppy bun. 

“Aww how cute, it makes me want to vomit” He replies back. Ali’s doctor walks back into the room shortly after so does Ken Krieger with a worried look on his face

“Oh that god, I was so nervous you'd be really hurt sweety” he says out of breath. 

“Hi dad” they hear from Ali’s phone “Hi son, I'm glad you checked in”

“Oh but of course I had to check on the golden child, couldn't let her die, those are way too big of heels to fill” He smirks exciting a laugh from both girls

“Ouch” came from Ali “Okay don't make me laugh or that might actually have to happen” she shut her eyes tilting her head back while Ashlyn ran her fingers through her hair gently trying to calm down the ringing her ears slightly.

She slowly started to rubbing circles on her scalp with her thumb distracting her from the conversation between her doctor and father. Ashlyn had been paying attention but kept her eyes trained on her hurting girlfriend. 

“So, as of right now no activity until the headaches are completely gone. After that she needs to see a neurologist to asset if she can go back to light work outs but as of right now i see her being out for a full 3 weeks” instantly hear a groan come from Ali’s throat 

“What is it baby, your head?” Ashlyn asks softly but Ali just shakes her head 

“I’m going to be out for so long what if i don't make the team?” a small tear falls from her beautiful brown eyes

“Alexandria Blaire, you do not think that way” Ken speaks up “You’ll be back, you and Ash will make the team” he steps closer giving her a reassuring hand on the shoulder

The doctor clears his throat “Sorry about the bad new Miss. Krieger but on the bright side I am releasing you in the morning.” He give a small smile “Would you like me to get two cots for you two?” 

Ken shakes his head “No, I wont be staying over night.” 

“I’ll take one, thank you.” Ashlyn says and the doctor nods leaving the room 

Ashlyn looks at Ali’s phone seeing Kyle staring off probably look at Luna “Al you going to give your over needy brother attention?”

“Oh crap I'm sorry KK” Ali pulled her phone up

“It’s fine B, look you get some rest I’ll call you tomorrow.” Kyle said pulling Luna onto frame “Now say goodbye to your niece” 

“Bye luna and yes call me tomorrow.” she ended the face time and shut her eyes for a second before feeling familiar lips on her forehead 

“I’m going to head out for the night. Call me tomorrow if you need anything.” Ken said and patted Ashlyn’s shoulder “You also, I know she can be a handful” He smiled and left the room. 

Ashlyn stood up and sat on Ali’s bed by her hip pulling her hand into hers lacing their fingers together bringing them up to her lips kissing her knuckles gently “You scared me back there” 

Ash makes eye contact with Ali finally showing the hurt and fear in her eyes not able to hold back the tears anymore. Ali sits up slowly pulling her into her arms rubbing her back “Shhh baby I'm okay, it’s just a bump on the head.” 

Ashlyn pulls back a little bit “I know but back on the field when you didn't know where you were or what happened, it freaked me out” she sighs closing her eyes for a second collecting her thoughts “I just lost all focus, I worried about you the entirety of the game.” She shakes her head “I’m not blaming you for the loss, I just.. I don't know.” 

“I know you wouldn't do that.” Ali uses her free hand to run wipe the tears off of her girlfriend cheeks kissing them gently, then her jaw until finally reaching her lips moaning softly into them. It didn't take long for Ashlyn to find her self ontop of Ali taking control of the kiss. She deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue slightly into her mouth Ali’s hands found her hips pulling her flush against her body exciting a moan from Ashlyn before pulling away. 

She looked down at her injured girlfriend running her thumb across her cheek and bruised eyebrow softly “I’m just glad you are okay” she leaned back down to peck her lips a couple of time before Ali deepening the kiss once again conveying every emotion into the kiss. 

“I’m going to be okay honey. i just need you to hold me” she said scooting over so Ashlyn had room on the bed 

As she adjusted herself “Are you sure?” Ashlyn asked and Ali just nodded her head 

“Please I just want your arms around me, I’ll feel safe” Ash smiled and kissed her temple wapping her tattooed arm around Ali’s body pulling her into herself placing kissed on the back of her neck

“Well if I get yelled at, you'll owe me missy.” 

“Trust me we will work something out if you do” she said lacing their fingers together placing kisses on her palm.

Ashlyn sighs closing her eyes, her mind finally wanting to rest knowing that Ali was going to be okay. 

"I love you Al,"

"I love you too"


	8. Chapter 8

Ashlyn began her pregame ritual of wrapping tape around her wrist while sitting the corner with her headphones in blasting music into her ears. They were in the locker room of the visiting team at the Houston Dash. She took her time making sure it was done right. On the other side of the locker room sat Ali who was lacing up her boots trying to break them in before they go out on the field for warm ups. She's trying to push out all the noise and the dance moves coming from none other than Dunn. 

"Are you ready for this?" Ali questioned as she saw her removing her headphones from her ears. 

"Always" she shot a smirk looking up at he girlfriend who was towering over her since she was sitting down "more anxious than anything” she stood up in front of Ali keeping eye contact before feeling Ali reach for her hand

She was dragged into the bathroom area of the locker room by Ali. Everyone was in their own zone so they didn't notice the couple leave. “Babe, you’re going to do great!” she cupped her hand around her cheeks and leaned in to peck her lips gently. Ashlyn quickly deepened it. 

Ali pulled back and pressed there forehead together “I’m serious, you are doing to do amazing.” she pressed the front of her body flush against Ash’s causing her to close her eyes at the sensation 

“Thanks love” comes from Ashlyn with a slight shaky breathe

“You are going to get every save, a clean sheet, and laid tonight” She says with a smirk pulling away just before yelling into the direction of the rest of the girls “ALRIGHT LETS GO OUT FOR WARMUPS!” 

Ashlyn shakes her head and she gets in her own space again after her girlfriend took her out of it for a mini pep talk. 

 

“Shut down in the mid field, Lloyd and Brian are the biggest targets. Maser will come up the flank also” Ali told the huddle “Come on guys we got this, Spirit on three” she looks around “one, two, three SPIRIT!” 

It’s not until the 16th minute when Ali goes up to clear a ball out of the 18 and she instantly gets scared. She jogs over to her and can tell something is seriously wrong, the training staff and other players start crowding around. She backs up just watching trying to fight every instinct to not go over and pull her into her arms. 

Ella comes by her “She was out of it but she's asking for you” They look at each other knowing her statement wasn't for the two team mates to be there but for Ashlyn to be there as her girlfriend to console her while the trainers try to get an idea what they are working with. She takes a deep breath and begins to walk over everything blurring around her.

It’s not until after the game, at the hospital sitting next to Ali she releases that breath. She can tell she is hurting but she is sitting up joking with Kyle on FaceTime, that she just wanted to attention back on her from the parents 

“Ash you are going to have to wrap her in bubble wrap” he laughs and Ali pans the phone so its facing her “Jesus you look like a drown rat”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes “Thanks, I was trying to get here as soon as possible” she shakes her head and pulls her hair back into a sloppy bun. 

“Aww how cute, it makes me want to vomit” He replies back. Ali’s doctor walks back into the room shortly after so does Ken Krieger with a worried look on his face

“Oh thank god, I was so nervous you'd be really hurt sweety” he says out of breath. 

“Hi dad” they hear from Ali’s phone “Hi son, I'm glad you checked in”

“Oh but of course I had to check on the golden child, couldn't let her die, those are way too big of heels to fill” He smirks exciting a laugh from both girls

“Ouch” came from Ali “Okay don't make me laugh or that might actually have to happen” she shut her eyes tilting her head back while Ashlyn ran her fingers through her hair gently trying to calm down the ringing her ears slightly.

She slowly started to rubbing circles on her scalp with her thumb distracting her from the conversation between her doctor and father. Ashlyn had been paying attention but kept her eyes trained on her hurting girlfriend. 

“So, as of right now no activity until the headaches are completely gone. After that she needs to see a neurologist to asset if she can go back to light work outs but as of right now i see her being out for a full 3 weeks” instantly hear a groan come from Ali’s throat 

“What is it baby, your head?” Ashlyn asks softly but Ali just shakes her head 

“I’m going to be out for so long what if i don't make the team?” a small tear falls from her beautiful brown eyes

“Alexandria Blaire, you do not think that way” Ken speaks up “You’ll be back, you and Ash will make the team” he steps closer giving her a reassuring hand on the shoulder

The doctor clears his throat “Sorry about the bad new Miss. Krieger but on the bright side I am releasing you in the morning.” He give a small smile “Would you like me to get two cots for you two?” 

Ken shakes his head “No, I wont be staying over night.” 

“I’ll take one, thank you.” Ashlyn says and the doctor nods leaving the room 

Ashlyn looks at Ali’s phone seeing Kyle staring off probably look at Luna “Al you going to give your over needy brother attention?”

“Oh crap I'm sorry KK” Ali pulled her phone up

“It’s fine B, look you get some rest I’ll call you tomorrow.” Kyle said pulling Luna onto frame “Now say goodbye to your niece” 

“Bye luna and yes call me tomorrow.” she ended the face time and shut her eyes for a second before feeling familiar lips on her forehead 

“I’m going to head out for the night. Call me tomorrow if you need anything.” Ken said and patted Ashlyn’s shoulder “You also, I know she can be a handful” He smiled and left the room. 

Ashlyn stood up and sat on Ali’s bed by her hip pulling her hand into hers lacing their fingers together bringing them up to her lips kissing her knuckles gently “You scared me back there” 

Ash makes eye contact with Ali finally showing the hurt and fear in her eyes not able to hold back the tears anymore. Ali sits up slowly pulling her into her arms rubbing her back “Shhh baby I'm okay, it’s just a bump on the head.” 

Ashlyn pulls back a little bit “I know but back on the field when you didn't know where you were or what happened, it freaked me out” she sighs closing her eyes for a second collecting her thoughts “I just lost all focus, I worried about you the entirety of the game.” She shakes her head “I’m not blaming you for the loss, I just.. I don't know.” 

“I know you wouldn't do that.” Ali uses her free hand to run wipe the tears off of her girlfriend cheeks kissing them gently, then her jaw until finally reaching her lips moaning softly into them. It didn't take long for Ashlyn to find her self ontop of Ali taking control of the kiss. She deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue slightly into her mouth Ali’s hands found her hips pulling her flush against her body exciting a moan from Ashlyn before pulling away. 

She looked down at her injured girlfriend running her thumb across her cheek and bruised eyebrow softly “I’m just glad you are okay” she leaned back down to peck her lips a couple of time before Ali deepening the kiss once again conveying every emotion into the kiss. 

“I’m going to be okay honey. I just need you to hold me” she said scooting over so Ashlyn had room on the bed 

As she adjusted herself “Are you sure?” Ashlyn asked and Ali just nodded her head 

“Please I just want your arms around me, I’ll feel safe” Ash smiled and kissed her temple wapping her tattooed arm around Ali’s body pulling her into herself placing kissed on the back of her neck

“Well if I get yelled at, you'll owe me missy.” 

“Trust me we will work something out if you do” she said lacing their fingers together placing kisses on her palm. 

The next Ashlyn remembers is the nurse coming in at 5am to check up on Ali to confirm she could be discharged. 

Ashlyn grumbled and rolled out of her bed and onto the the chair next to it trying to get a few minutes of sleep before the doctors come in and hopefully give them the good news. It wasn't until she felt Ali’s nimble fingers comb through her hair she opened her eyes and sleepy smiled at her brunette 

“Good morning beautiful.” Ashlyn smiles and takes her hand and kisses the palm “How are you feeling?”

Ali instantly squinted her eyes “I’ve been better, but a lot better than yesterday.” she sat up and instantly regretting it, “Shit” she felt light headed and could feel her pulse in her ears

“What is it baby” Ashlyn stood up and had her hand on her cheek trying to get Ali to look at her “Alex, do I need to get the nurse?” 

She shakes her head, “No, just got light headed.” she looked up at the blonde and saw the concern in her eyes “Hey, give me my morning kiss.” 

Ashlyn smiles and leans down placing her lips softly against Ali’s, it was Ali who wrapped her hand around the back of her neck deepening the kiss. 

“mmmm I do love morning kisses.” Ashlyn says pulling away.

“Sorry to interupt, but I'm discharging you Miss. Krieger” the doctor said “but before you go, the nurse will be back in to talk to you about warning signs of your concussion and how to take of the pain at home.”   
“Thanks so much.” Ali smiles as he places the discharge papers on the table next to her bed and walks out

 

After the nurse comes in a briefs both of them of do’s and dont’s with this type of injury. Ashlyn pulls up the rental car to the front of the hospital opening the passenger door for Ali to climb in. They drive right to the airport and Ali is already feeling the after effects of her concussion, she has sunglasses on, head phones in her ear playing soft music to drown out the many noises that an airport produces. She had Ashlyn by her side trying to sooth her with small touches on her lower back. 

The plane ride was a short one, Ali feel asleep on Ashlyn’s shoulder the entire 3 hours. Landing in Dulles was never a cut and dry thing, they wound up circling for 30 minutes waiting for their turn to land. Ashlyn, tasked Ali to go grab the car while she got both of their bags. 

Ali gives Ash a small smile, knowing she just trying to prevent a headache from coming from all the noise. She pulls up to the pick up lane seeing Ashlyn with both bags and her carry on, She hops out “Hey sexy, need a ride” she winks 

“Excuse me, I have a girlfriend.” Ali laughed at her response shrugging her shoulders

“If she doesn't find out, I don't see the problem” the a bus honked it horn for what Ashlyn thought unnecessarily too long. “Fuck” Ali’s hand goes to her forehead and sit in the passenger side

“Alex, I’ll load up and get us out of here” she kisses her temple lightly, softly close the door trying to avoid giving her girlfriend anymore discomfort 

“Ugh, this is going to be a long couple of weeks” she says when Ashlyn climbs into the car. 

“It’s going to be okay love,” she reassures her placing her right hand on Ali’s thigh pulling onto the highway heading towards their house right outside of DC.


End file.
